


El camino hasta tu lado

by ElizaWinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaWinter/pseuds/ElizaWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson observa a su amigo Sherlock Holmes a través del espejo. Más tarde, se dará cuenta de que no es usual para las personas tener amigos en superficies reflectoras. Johnlock, AU Realismo Mágico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino hasta tu lado

A los diez años, John Watson se mira al espejo y ve a dos personas observándolo de vuelta.

Una de ellas es él mismo, y el otro es un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, de pie a su lado, alto, y vestido de pies a cabeza en lo que sería la mejor ropa de fin de semana de John.

  
Sus ojos no se ven muy alegres.

  
John pestañea y se pregunta si esto es lo que las personas llaman ‘locura.’ El reflejo de él en el espejo pestañea de vuelta, pero el otro niño sigue observando.

  
“¿Eres de verdad?” Pregunta John, tentativamente.

  
El chico rueda los ojos. Abre su boca y dice algo, pero John no escucha ningún sonido. Enrolla su mano alrededor de su oreja para indicar que no escucha nada.

  
El chico arruga el entrecejo y deja el lado del reflejo de John para encontrar un pedazo de papel en un escritorio, y escribe algo en él. Vuelve al espejo y sostiene en alto el pedazo de papel.

  
John entrecierra los ojos. En lo que probablemente es una desordenada escritura al revés en el otro lado, las pasablemente bien hechas letras dicen “Soy ‘real’. Nombre= Sherlock Holmes. ¿El tuyo?”

  
El chico –Sherlock- lo mira expectante. John no entiende por qué no sólo le pregunta al John del espejo.

  
“John,” dice, “John Watson.”

  
El chico sonríe y lo saluda con la mano desde el espejo, después se va y John ve sólo su propio reflejo en el espejo.

  
Tiene la esperanza de que no se está volviendo loco. Piensa que no es lo suficientemente alto para hacer cosas de adultos, como volverse loco. Nadie nunca le enseñó sobre eso.

  
-

  
John evade los espejos después de eso, con diferentes grados de éxito. Después, se da cuenta de que es un intento inútil.

  
Su padre tiene un enorme globo terráqueo de cristal en el estudio, y John adora mirar los diferentes grabados de los países. Está muy bien hecho, líneas fragmentan el vidrio transparente en ordenadas secciones.

 

Traza las líneas de las latitudes y se pregunta cómo las habrán hecho. Sus padres siempre le dicen que tiene manos de cirujano. Inteligentes, tranquilas y rápidas.

  
Entonces hay una figura moviéndose dentro del globo, y entrecierra los ojos para verla más claramente. Es el chico del espejo, ha crecido y es un poquito más alto, pero aún muy delgado. Su pelo negro está más largo y se ha empezado a curvar alrededor de sus orejas, como enredaderas. O remolinos.

 

“Hola,” dice John, sin saber que más decir.

  
Los ojos de Sherlock se alzan brevemente hasta volver a lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes. Buscar documentos. Su padre busca documentos. ¿Los niños de siete años buscan documentos? John puede ver los papeles que está sosteniendo, pero no dónde se supone que está, o qué es lo que dicen los papeles.

  
Observa a Sherlock caminar por un rato, y después se sorprende cuando una cara curiosa se materializa muy cerca del globo, observando. Muy cerca de la misma cara curiosa y expectante de John.

  
Un marcador aparece en la mano de Sherlock, y escribe rápidamente. “Hola, John. Ocupado combatiendo el crimen. Hablaré contigo más tarde” en la superficie del vidrio, en letras que deben de estar al revés en su lado.

  
John está perplejo, pero se encoje de hombros. “Bueno,” dice. Después añade, “Cuídate,” porque esa es la frase que los adultos ocupan unos con otros, y piensa que tener doce debe contar como adulto. No está muy seguro de Sherlock, pero duda de que su especie- de- amigo gaste su tiempo en cosas estúpidas como la edad, de todas formas.

  
Parece irrelevante. Sería como preguntarle la edad a un torbellino.

-

 

La inclinación de Sherlock por lo dramático claramente había empezado a la edad de siete años.

  
La tolerancia de John para esas cosas, sospecha, había estado con él toda su vida.

  
-

  
Mucho después, John está cenando en la mesa, haciendo girar un cuchillo para la mantequilla con su mano, mientras Harry discute con su padre. Para sus adentros, piensa que Harry ha llegado a la extraña y misteriosa fase de la vida adolescente conocida como “rebeldía.” Se ve aburrida. Y ruidosa. No lo impresiona.

  
Ve una palma presionada en la hoja del cuchillo, y rápidamente se disculpa de la cena y espera a que su familia esté demasiado ocupada gritándose entre ellos como para notar que se ha llevado un cubierto.

  
“Sherlock,” dice. Susurra.

  
La punta de un marcador es presionada contra el metal, y las palabras “esto es extremadamente inconveniente,” aparecen. “extremadamente” tiene un doble subrayado.

  
“Lo siento,” dice él. “En realidad no me robé el cuchillo de mamá por conveniencia. Era simplemente la cosa reflectora más cercana.”

  
Sherlock se acerca al cuchillo para mirarlo con odio. El reflejo de John está ahí también, pero es difuminado y poco claro en el metal de doble hoja. Se pregunta por qué Sherlock es perfectamente visible. Se pregunta por qué Sherlock usa palabras como “inconveniente,” pues no debe tener más de siete años y John está convencido de que los niños de siete años no usan palabras de más de dos sílabas. Y no revisan documentos. Se pregunta por qué.

  
Sherlock usa su manga para tratar de limpiar lo que escribió y sólo hace que se corra. John contiene la risa al ver su cara frustrada.

  
“Está bien, espera,” dice John, y va a buscar el espejo de mano entre las cosas de su hermana.

  
Para cuando vuelve a mirar en el cuchillo, Sherlock se ha ido, y el espejo sólo refleja la cara confundida de John. Piensa que, al menos, si de verdad se ha vuelto loco, es una locura muy divertida.

  
-

  
Hay una nota escrita en el espejo de su baño, una vez. Dice, “Ya sé a qué me dedicaré: detective. Será increíble.”

  
John sólo ríe y ríe, porque no hay mucho más que pueda hacer. Él ya lo sabe: será increíble.

  
-

  
Diecisiete, y la primera cita de John serán supuestamente una cena y una película. Se siente ligeramente sofisticado y ligeramente incómodo y Madeleine ríe cuando el mozo les lleva un par de vasos para vino sin preguntarles. John se prepara para una larga noche; el alcohol no es muy bueno cuando es un recuerdo permanente de tu hermana mayor y sus errores.

  
Piensa que Madeleine es una chica agradable, en todo caso. Tranquila y callada, rápida para reír con sus bromas estúpidas. Rápida para reír con cualquier cosa.

 

Mira en su vaso de vino y nota la palabra “ABURRIDO” escrita en letra mayúscula y subrayada. Sherlock lo mira con las cejas levantadas desde dentro del vaso, retándolo a cuestionar su juicio.

  
John lo mira con enojo.

  
“¿Qué?” pregunta Madeleine.

 

“Nada,” dice John, volviendo la mirada rápidamente hacia ella. “Sólo pensé que había visto algo en mi vaso, es todo.”

  
Se distrae con la servilleta, desdoblándola de su forma de flor.

  
Madeleine frunce el ceño, su boca un perfecto arco inclinado hacia abajo. Sus aros son bonitos, piensa él. Un pensamiento bastante débil. “Si lo viste, deberías decir algo, John”, dice ella. “Digo, no me gustaría que en este restaurant alimentaran a sus clientes con bueno, con algo que no sea comida.”

  
“No, está bien. Sólo estaba alucinando, supongo,” dice John, tratando de sonreír con convicción, a pesar de las caras que Sherlock hace en el vaso y que puede ver en su visión periférica. Estúpido niñito de doce años. Al menos ahora está seguro de que él es, de hecho, el único lo suficientemente loco como para ver a Sherlock Holmes.

  
Madeleine lo mira de reojo, pero luego se recompone y sonríe tentativamente. “Mientras estés seguro,” dice, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, que aún juega con la servilleta.

  
John piensa que ella en realidad no es ni la mitad de buena en seducción como cree, y se siente mal. “Vamos a ordenar, ¿sí?” pregunta, removiendo su mano de la de ella para tomar el menú.

  
Sherlock saca la lengua en disgusto, prácticamente lamiendo el vidrio de su lado. John se siente dividido entre la risa y el espanto, hasta que recuerda que nunca se ha inclinado hacia la segunda opción y se queda con la primera, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

  
Sherlock se va cuando ordenan, escribiendo “Estoy aburrido de observar esta tontería. Es como una de esas modernas y atroces novelitas dramáticas” en el vidrio. John no puede decidir si está aliviado o desilusionado. La cita ya no es tan divertida.

  
-

  
Opta por llevarse el espejo compacto de Harry, y dejarlo junto a su cama en la Universidad. A veces se despierta para encontrar mensajes en él, escritos o dibujados meticulosamente.

  
No deja de preguntarse si de verdad está loco. Cree que nunca dejará de hacerlo.

  
Pero está bien con ese hecho, si se despierta para encontrar mensajes del tipo “Un día, resolveremos crímenes juntos. Sólo espera” escritos en el otro lado de un pequeño panel de vidrio, brillando con la luz.

  
-

  
John tiene veinte la vez que ve a Sherlock de nuevo. De pie en el espejo frente a él, mientras se afeita. Casi deja caer la rasuradora cuando ve que Sherlock está sangrando lentamente y sin parar, desde una herida larga que va desde el hombro hasta el codo.

  
Sherlock lo observa. John se siente como si fuera algo pequeño e insignificante, que debe ser analizado. Sherlock saca un pedazo de papel, escribiendo sobre él con su brazo bueno. Es más alto que John, ahora, y John no sabe qué pensar sobre esa diferencia.

  
Sherlock sostiene el papel en alto. “Tú estás en la escuela de medicina. ¿Cómo lo arreglo?”

  
John lo mira de vuelta. Está seguro de que nunca ha dicho nada sobre la escuela de medicina. De todas formas, no puede ‘arreglarlo’ a través del vidrio.

  
“Necesitas puntos,” dice. “No puedo hacer eso desde aquí, necesitas ir a un hospital. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, la gente no se comunica generalmente vía superficie reflectora. ¿Cómo supiste que iba a la escuela de medicina?”

  
Sherlock rueda los ojos. “No fue difícil de deducir, obviamente,” escribe, esta vez sobre el mismo espejo. “No voy a ir al hospital. Me rehúso. Presiona tu mano contra el espejo. Tengo una teoría.”

  
John frunce el ceño, pero obedece. El espejo se siente como cualquier otro espejo. Frío al tacto, frágil. Se imagina a Sherlock de la misma temperatura, donde sea que esté.

  
Sherlock acomoda cuidadosamente su palma contra la de John a través del espejo, y en el infinito tiempo entre un respiro y otro, John está tocando piel cálida en vez de un espejo frío. Sherlock sonríe ampliamente, y con fuerza tira la mano de John a través del espejo. John ve, fascinado, como su mano desaparece y la ve en el otro lado, su reflejo mirando igual de confundido a su medio- brazo.

  
“Bien,” murmura. “Está bien. Aún no puedo arreglarte con un sólo brazo, y sin aguja e hilo.”

  
Sherlock hace un puchero, y empuja su mano de nuevo a través del vidrio. “Ve y tráelos entonces,” escribe. “No puedes no tener aguja e hilo cerca.”

  
“Claro,” dice John. Va y busca en el kit de primeros auxilios, encontrando una aguja y desinfectándola.

  
Vuelve al espejo, y presiona ambas manos contra él, sosteniendo con cuidado la aguja entre dos dedos, para no pinchar accidentalmente a Sherlock.

  
Sherlock tira sus manos hasta el otro lado, una a la vez, y John observa, maravillado, como el vidrio del espejo ondula muy suavemente y luego cede.

  
“Wow,” murmura. Sherlock mira intencionalmente a su propio brazo. John sacude la cabeza y acerca el brazo de Sherlock al espejo, para formarse una mejor idea. El corte no es muy profundo, pero es largo y claramente doloroso, a juzgar por las muecas de dolor que está haciendo Sherlock. No ha aprendido a ocultar sus respuestas naturales al dolor, todavía.

 

“Busca algo para morder,” dice John. “Te ayudará.”

  
“Puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Es sólo transporte.” Escribe Sherlock.

  
“No me interesa,” dice John con firmeza. “Encuentra algo para morder.”

  
John espera hasta que Sherlock encuentra un pedazo de madera y lo pone entre sus dientes. John lo mira a los ojos y sonríe. “Voy a empezar ahora.”

  
Sherlock asiente y se esfuerza visiblemente por relajar sus músculos. John es seguro con la aguja, le han dicho que es bueno para confortar a la gente.

  
Requiere de doce puntos y un rollo de vendas, que Sherlock procura, antes de que John esté lo suficientemente seguro de dejar el brazo de Sherlock.

 

Cuando termina, Sherlock mira hacia otro lado y escribe. “Me tengo que ir ahora.” John parpadea, asiente y retira sus manos, pero una es atrapada antes de que cruce el espejo completamente. Un pedazo doblado de papel es presionado contra su palma, y cierra sus dedos alrededor de él.

  
Sherlock sonríe rápidamente, una sonrisa pequeña, que no se parece a las anteriores. No, John nunca había visto esa. Es la primera vez que existe. Lo sabe con tanta certeza como sabe sobre la luz del sol.

  
La nota dice “Gracias.”

  
-

 

Una vez, John se queda dormido hablándole a Sherlock en el espejo que robó de la pieza de Harry. Cuando se despierta, Sherlock lo está observando. Cree que debería ser más aterrador de lo que realmente es. Desde tan cerca, el reflejo de John es apenas una sombra oscura que rodea los mechones ondulados de Sherlock.

  
Sherlock debe de ser algo así como un desastre natural.

  
Sherlock lo mira y luego presiona cuidadosamente sus labios contra el espejo. John presiona los suyos también, pues es la única cosa razonable por hacer, y piensa que sabe a té y menta.

  
Piensa que sabe a luz. Siente que todo está brillando.

  
-

  
En el ejército, John ve a Sherlock constantemente en el cuchillo que le dieron. El chico- hombre ahora, piensa John, siempre parece estar trabajando en algo relacionado con químicos, rodeado de vasos precipitados, llenos de fluidos multicolores. Es muy diferente a la arena y el viento que rodean a John.

  
A veces Sherlock lo nota mirando, pero la mayoría de las veces no. John está contento con verlo trabajar. Lo hace sentir conectado con el mundo racional, donde la gente no anda por la calle siendo asesinada todos los días.

  
Cuando Sherlock lo nota, escribe notas rápida y elegantemente en un papel a cuadros, del cual aparentemente tiene un gran stock. Los sostiene contra lo que sea que ve a John, y espera impacientemente a que termine de leerlo.

  
El primero dice, “Unirse al ejército es algo estúpido para ti. ¿Qué no eres doctor? Pensé que el ejército era sobre matar gente.”

  
John lanza un bufido. Piensa que debería estar más ofendido. “No es sólo sobre matar gente, es también sobre salvar vidas, Sherlock. Hacemos cosas importantes también aquí, sabes.”

Espera que de verdad- y especialmente ninguno de sus superiores- lo vea hablando con un cuchillo. El último hombre en hablarle a un objeto inanimado fue suspendido por problemas mentales, una semana atrás.

  
Sherlock le muestra una nueva nota. “Sí ‘Por la Reina y por el País’ y todo eso. Aburrido. Voy a volver a mis experimentos.”

  
John suspira, pero se siente un poco más liviano.

  
-

  
Nunca besa el cuchillo, pero es algo aproximado a eso.

  
No puede evitar sentir que Sherlock es como esa clase de luz que no existe en un país de desierto. Limpia, como estar de pie y ser y respirar.

  
Inhala, exhala.

  
-

  
Cuando está de permiso, John va a beber algo con Harry, antes de que se pueda convencer a sí mismo de que es una mala idea.

  
Harry ha roto con Clara- de nuevo- y está ahogando sus penas en una botella de ginebra. De nuevo. John se pregunta por qué les cuesta tanto ser felices. Ellas dos son las personas más obviamente enamoradas que ha visto en su vida.

  
Por supuesto, el asiente en los momentos oportunos y hace ruidos de concordancia cuando corresponde, porque le gusta pensar que es un buen hermano menor.

  
En su vaso, ve una sombra que se mueve, y no se sorprende cuando mira más de cerca y encuentra a Sherlock, recostado en un sillón.

  
Sí se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que Sherlock no lo está mirando, sino que está presionando una aguja en la parte interior de su brazo. John siente como si se estuviera ahogando.

  
Se disculpa y va al baño de hombres, donde sabe que encontrará un espejo grande, y no tendrá que explicarle a Harry porqué ha empezado a gritarle inexplicablemente a un objeto inanimado.

  
No hay nadie más que él, así que no siente remordimientos de sisear ‘¡Sherlock!’ al espejo, donde está viendo la continuación de algo que desearía no haber visto en primer lugar.

  
Sherlock parpadea y abre sus ojos lentamente, sonriendo de medio lado a John.

  
“¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?” le pregunta John, apenas conteniendo su voz para no gritar.

 

Sherlock rueda los ojos, como indicando que debería ser algo obvio. John se siente muy, muy pequeño, como si no tuviera ningún poder. Lo odia.

  
Presiona su mano contra el vidrio, queriendo cruzar. Necesita hacer algo. No puede quedarse parado viendo como Sherlock se destruye a sí mismo. No es algo que venga dentro de él.

  
Sherlock parece relativamente alarmado pero más que nada enojado, aunque sus ojos aún están muy lejanos. Se levanta del sillón, la cocaína le ha dado una gracia aún más alienígena, y va hasta lo que sea que refleja a John en el otro lado.

  
Saca un marcador de entre los pliegues de su bata, y escribe. Su letra es más temblorosa, bordes inesperados se salen de las formas. “A veces, necesito alejarme de mí mismo,” escribe. Se detiene, un poco de claridad pasa rápidamente por sobre sus ojos. “Perdón.”

  
“No, Sherlock, no,” dice John. “No, ‘perdón’ no lo va a solucionar. No puedo pararme aquí y ver cómo contaminas tus venas.”

  
Sherlock se ve infeliz- un niño perdido con cabello muy ondulado- por un momento, luego su cara vuelve a mostrarse neutral.

  
“Entonces no mires,” escribe.

  
-

  
John golpea el espejo, y falla en mostrarse arrepentido después, cuando Harry lo mira como si no tuviera remedio, mientras pone yodo sobre sus cortes.

  
Sólo se siente un poco culpable cuando el barman asume que el espejo se cayó y se rompió por cuenta propia.

  
-

  
No ve a Sherlock por muchos meses, mucho después de haber vuelto de Afganistán, y cuando piensa que vio un pedazo de algo moviéndose en su cuchillo, o en una carcasa o en uno de los espejos repartidos por el lugar, lo ignora.

  
Continúa diciéndose a sí mismo que es mejor así. No era como si tuvieran algo. Sherlock era sólo un chico que veía a veces en superficies reflectantes. No era alguien normal.

  
No era como si Sherlock fuera todo lo que él quería, hasta que lo fue. Todo. Después de todo, John tampoco es normal. John ignora esa parte.

  
-

  
Entonces, un día, se despierta y ve “Estoy limpio. Espero que estés feliz. SH” escrito en su cuchillo, desde adentro.

  
John se permite una sonrisa pequeña y privada. “Está bien,” susurra. Hay un extraño calor, como de vidrio fundido cristalizándose en su pecho.

  
-

  
“Voy a ser un detective consultor,” dice la siguiente nota. “El único en el mundo.”

  
“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta John, No muy seguro de si Sherlock está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

  
Aparentemente si está, porque las palabras son borradas con rapidez y reemplazadas. “Significa que cuando la policía no sepa que hacer, lo que es siempre, me pedirán ayuda a mí.”

  
“Genial,” dice John.

  
Alcanza a ver una sonrisa radiante antes de que la siguiente nota aparezca. “Lo sé. Tú puedes venir también.”

  
-

  
La bala que lo envía a casa es perfectamente ordinaria. Está moviendo a uno de los suyos fuera de la línea de fuego, uno de los que todavía está respirando, y de repente no.

  
En vez de eso, está en suelo, y una quemadura se expande desde su hombro hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Piensa que va a entrar en shock, pero no puede pensar mucho en eso. Siente que se aleja de su cuerpo, y reza para que pueda volver a él. En algún momento.

  
_Por favor, Dios, déjame vivir._

  
Nota, mientras se desmaya, que Sherlock está golpeando sus manos frenéticamente contra un casco vacío, que yace cerca de John.

  
Quizás sólo está alucinando. Sherlock nunca estaría tan desesperado por él. Sólo intercambiaron unos cuantos besos a través del espejo, que no se sintió como espejo en esos momentos, porque los dos están claramente locos. Sherlock se había reído de su entusiasmo, una vez. John tenía demasiadas hormonas. Era demasiado humano.

  
 _No te preocupes_ , quiere decir, _es sólo transporte._

  
-

  
Se despierta, y sabe que está en un hospital, todo es cegadoramente blanco. Su hombro se siente como si alguien lo hubiera tratado de cortar con un hacha.

  
Hay un hombre sentado en una silla cerca de su cama, tipeando en un teléfono. Tiene un paraguas y un traje bastante caro. John está mareado.

  
El hombre se debe de haber dado cuenta de que John abrió los ojos, porque deja de teclear por un momento y dice, “Vuelva a dormir, Dr. Watson.”

  
John lo hace felizmente.

  
-

  
John está soñando. Lo sabe porque está de nuevo sobre las arenas del desierto, y hace calor, y sus hombres están siendo baleados alrededor de él, y está tan soleado y brillante que duele, y todo lo que quiere para ellos es que vivan.

  
Todo lo que quiere es vivir. Cielos.

  
Todo duele.

  
-

  
Se despierta, y está en el hospital, azul pastel en las murallas ahora. Se pregunta, no por primera vez, si todos los hospitales del mundo hicieron un pacto alguna vez para poner tonos pasteles en sus decoraciones. Hacen que todo sea tan aburrido.

  
Harry está en la silla esta vez. Está hojeando una revista, una de esas de tabloides.

  
John carraspea. Harry ve que está despierto, y una sonrisa rápidamente aparece sobre su rostro.

  
“John,” dice, y ninguna otra palabra sale de su boca. Se reclina sobre él y lo abraza, evadiendo cuidadosamente su hombro.

  
“Hola,” dice débilmente.

  
“¿Cómo te sientes?” pregunta ella, apartándose.

  
“Como si me hubieran disparado, y luego amateurs hayan tratado de repararlo sacándome el brazo. Y luego ahogándome en morfina,” dice. Aún está mareado.

  
“Bueno,” dice Harry, su sonrisa haciéndose más pequeña. “Básicamente, eso es lo que sucedió, así que...”

  
Una enfermera entra. “Dr. Watson, debería estar durmiendo,” dice. Harry la mira un poco culpable.

  
“Bueno,” dice John. No tiene ganas de lidiar con su hermana, de todas formas, por horrible que suene. Cada vez que él está herido, termina confortándola a ella.

  
No funcionan muy bien. Nunca ha creído que funcionen.

 

“John, Te dejaré mi teléfono,” dice Harry. “Yo tengo otro. Llámame cuando te saquen de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”

  
John sonríe. “Claro,” dice, pensando en que no va a hacer eso. Vivir con Harry es una de las últimas cosa que quiere hacer, incluso si su vida esencialmente terminó, con el abrupto final de su carrera militar.

  
Harry se va, y él cierra los ojos mientras la enfermera revisa todas las máquinas.

  
-

  
John está soñando. Lo sabe porque su hombro no le molesta y está corriendo en la arena. Hay tanta arena.

  
Después hay una tormenta, y John se acuerda de que alguna vez leyó que el impacto de un rayo puede convertir la arena en vidrio, y de repente está rodeado de paneles de vidrio lisos. La lluvia continúa cayendo, pero no lo toca, sólo corre en riachuelos hasta el suelo a sus pies. Patrones y remolinos.

  
Ve a Sherlock en el vidrio, presionando sus dos manos hacia afuera. John nunca había visto sus ojos así. Son del color de un huracán, piensa sin sentido. Un desastre natural.

  
Se ríe, y su risa es arrastrada por la lluvia. Sherlock se ve preocupado, y presiona con más fuerza, sus manos pálidas y de dedos largos.

  
John se arrodilla y presiona sus manos contra las de Sherlock a través del vidrio, y jura que puede sentir luz y calor.

  
Luego no siente absolutamente nada.

  
-

  
John se despierta, y todavía está en el hospital de las paredes azul pastel.

  
Hay una mujer que nunca ha visto sentada cerca de él, escribiendo algo en su block de notas.

  
Deja de escribir y lo mira. “John”, dice. “Hola. Soy Ella, y he sido asignada como tu terapeuta, sólo por un mes, a menos de que encontremos algo interesante.”

  
John se pregunta que será eso de ‘algo interesante’. “Está bien,” dice.

  
-

  
Desorden de estrés post- traumático, dice su diagnóstico. Cojera psicosomática. Temblor intermitente en su mano izquierda, la dominante.

  
Las palabras se sienten como un reflejo de “no apto para el deber.” Se siente inútil, un espejo quebrado en el cual sólo puede ver una parte del mundo.

  
-

  
Hay un espejo en su pequeño velador, y no puede dormir las tres primeras noches. No ve a Sherlock hasta la cuarta, después de haber despertado de una pesadilla. De nuevo.

  
Sherlock lo observa. El ángulo ha cambiado; lo está mirando directamente ahora, antes John podía mirarlo como si estuviera en una ventana debajo de él.

  
“Te ves increíblemente aburrido,” escribe Sherlock.

  
“Bueno,” dice John. “Me dispararon recientemente. Creo que es suficiente adrenalina.”

  
“Nunca”, escribe Sherlock.

  
-

  
John no puede dormir a menos de que vea a Sherlock merodeando por el espejo. Se está volviendo un problema.

  
Ella probablemente esté desesperada por él.

  
-

  
John está despierto y son las tres de la mañana. Está mirando su blog. El cursor que parpadea se burla de él.

  
Sherlock aparece para escribir, “Esto es ridículo. Sólo mirarte es cansador. Vámonos.”

  
John se le queda mirando. “¿A dónde? Yo vivo aquí,” dice.

  
Sherlock sólo presiona sus palmas contra el vidrio y levanta una ceja a John. Es un reto. John lo sabe. Nunca ha podido retirarse de un reto.

  
John presiona con sus dos manos, hasta que siente calidez tirándolo hasta el otro lado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de la historia escrita por Whimsicalimages en su LJ. Historia original: http://whimsicalimages.livejournal.com/9527.html ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
